Secrets
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Naruto has secrets. Deep secrets. Now some of them are coming to the light. Will be yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Moonwolf: **Because Naruto is just as human as us, he got to have all the emotions and secrets underneath the surface.

**Kakashi: **…. Your just doing this cause your depressed right?…

**Moonwolf**: you're a dork Kakashi and no I'm not depressed…he is (points at Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **(stabbing himself with a kunai in the wrist)

**Kakashi**: (sweat drops) yeah…I see that

* * *

**Secrets**

Naruto has a secret. In fact he has many secrets. Some secrets he hides deep in his heart and others under his clothes and his masks.

One of Naruto's secrets is that even he cries, even he wants to give up at times. But he masks this with his cheerful façade and his loud demur that he shows to anything and everyone, portraying himself as a idiot… as no treat to anyone.

No one notices that when he squints his eyes he is more alert then ever, seeing everyone as they try to get him, try to make him fall. No one see's that when he raises his hands behind his head he's clenching the daggers in his sleeves, wrapped with seals so not even the Hyuuga can see them. They don't notice that when Naruto hides, dressed in his orange clothes, no one can find him…not even the ANBU can.

They don't see that every prank he dose shows skill of various things. Skill of climbing, endurance, stealth, chakra control and planning. They don't question when he easily helps the Konomaru gang binding up small wounds.

They are all safe in their ignorance of him, not wanting to believe or see, not even those deemed 'friends' see it. The obvious signs that the Hokage so often drags him into his office to talk about, trying to get him to confirm them, trying to trick him. Sending ANBU to keep eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

But they still cant catch him, after all Naruto is the Kage bushin master and he can wear a thousand disguises and get away. Or he could until he was placed in a team with the Uchiha brat and the pink banshee. And not to forget the ever observant Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's very own copy nin.

So Naruto had to burry the secrets deep inside, hiding them from everyone. He even let those daggers of him at home if Kakashi should see them by accident even if his jacket covered it. Beside Naruto always had the emergency stash of senbon strapped to his left leg underneath his pants

Yes…Naruto had become good at keeping secrets

But sometimes secrets cant be kept, Naruto figures as he opens his eyes, his sky blue eyes bleeding into the deepest shade of red as two commas appear in each as he stares back at Kiba, challenging him with his eyes as the commas started to spin slowly. The chuunin exam just got interesting he smirked to himself "game on…"

* * *

**AN: **that's all for now! it is just the first chapter XD


	2. Seeing for the first time

**Moonwolf: **second chapter…just cause I promised my friend I do it before taking a break from writing . so tired now

**Kakashi: **and your in pain… your right shoulder aches like hell.

**Moonwolf**: yeah….well see ya later suckers. I'm taking a break from writing!

* * *

**Seeing for the first time**

Sasuke stared at the red spinning eyes of Naruto as he stared at Kiba. After narrowly avoiding the snake guy in the forest thanks to Naruto he had become alert that Naruto was… different.

He was quieter, seemingly more alert, he had dropped the smile and dodge every time Sakura had tried to hit him and…he had gotten them the scroll they needed. Damn the blond! He, Uchiha Sasuke was suppose to be the strongest on team seven, not that twit and now…now the blond even had the sharingan? HOW!?

Kakashi on the other hand stared at Naruto, his book dropping from his hand as his mouth fell open. He knew that the Hokage had wanted him to look out for Naruto, observe him but he thought it was for the Kyuubi not something like this… oh his head was starting to hurt just by thinking.

Naruto chuckled as he caught everyone's disbelieving faces. Well everyone from Konoha that was. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he smirked slyly at Kiba "something wrong Kiba?…you seem surprised" he murmured. Kiba stared at him bug eyed "something wrong? Something wrong!?" Naruto almost started to laugh when Kiba's voice went into a high pitch and cracked. Kiba started to wave his hands furiously "what's wrong is that your eyes suddenly go changing into those freaky sharingan eyes!" he yelled loudly, that did make Naruto chuckle "come now Kiba… you aren't scared are you?" he said silkily as he slowly unzipped the garnish orange jacket.

Kiba growled slightly. He wouldn't admit it but yes…this new Naruto scared him, this new sharingan wielding guy that didn't smile, but smirked, didn't laugh loudly but chuckled lowly. This was not the Naruto he had gotten used to and that really scared him. He swallowed heavily as Naruto pulled of his orange jacket, staring at it with disdain "…you know I really hate this thing" he muttered as he threw the jacket away "all orange and easy to spot in a crowd of million" he said.

Kiba stared even more now, Naruto's right arm was bandaged from his wrist and up under the black shirt he was wearing while the right… he had a tattoo…no not a tattoo, a seal.

A seal that seemed to go around his wrist as two rectangles formed a valley and inside there was two wiggling lines at the top and a Kanji on the bottom of it "so far I don't think this fight been fair have so I guess its time to even the odds" the blond said.

Kiba watched half way fascinated and half way in horror as Naruto bit into his thumb and smeared up over the seal on his left arm, forming seals with quick moves. Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and smoke erupted around him as he called out " Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Kiba startled. Naruto could summon to?

The smoke cleared up to relive a crutching Naruto, resting his hands loosely on his knees as a red fox, no bigger then Akamaru sat up the blonds legs. The fox's long red tail was wrapped lazily around his legs as lazy yellow eyes stared at Kiba. Around Naruto's shoulders was another fox, this one to the size of Akamaru but black as night with a silver tip on its long tail that was wrapped around Naruto's neck, its blue eyes dancing with joy. The fox was nuzzling the blonds cheek like mad "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama you summoned us!" it squeaked and the fox by the genin's legs rolled his eyes "calm down Gin… its nothing to become excited over…troublesome" it muttered and yawned.

Up in the stands, Shikamaru startled slightly, the fox behaved like him!

The black fox did a version of sticking out his tongue before licking Naruto's whiskered one. Naruto just chuckled "hello Gin, lazy-ass" he chuckled. The red fox sputtered "My name is Taidana!" Naruto snorted "which means lazy…" the fox seemed to pout. Naruto then raised his head to Kiba, his lips twitched in a cold smile "Kiba...Akamaru, meet my summons Gin" he pointed at the black fox around his neck "and Taidana" he waved at the red one with a smirk "their going to be Akamaru's opponent, just to even the odds and leave human against human" the two foxes seemed to smirk.

Kiba glanced at Akamaru surprised to find the dog growling soundless at the two foxes, the white fur on his back rising "Aka… open!" he said as he drew a pill from his pockets, having a feeling the dog would need it. Akamaru instantly opened his mouth for the pill, swallowing quickly and giving a loud growl as his fur turned rust red.

Naruto smirked "Gin! Taidana!" the two foxes streaked towards the dog with the speed like lightening, the black one crashing into him and brining the dog away from Kiba, separating the duo as Taidana stepped between Kiba and the dog, his eyes on the canine nin. Kiba wasn't sure where to keep his eye, on Akamaru, on the fox between them or on Naruto. He figured that Naruto was the biggest treat and therefore kept his eye on him, sure that his ears would warn him should the fox attack.

Naruto chuckled "wary Kiba?…. You should be" he said darkly and reached into his pouch, brining out a scroll "I'm tired of hiding…tired of keeping secrets, tired of everything" he channelled his chakra into the scroll and with a poof two blades were in his hands, each the length of the blonds underarms. They were both beautiful carved weapons, the hilts shaped like roaring foxes or wolf heads while something that looked like lines carved down the blades themselves.

They looked really intimidating to Kiba who only had himself now and his kunai's. Behind Kiba Taidana rolled his eyes "you didn't need the blades, Naruto-sama" he drawled. Naruto just smirked "makes it more interesting… wouldn't you say Kiba?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. That had been a taunt in the blonds voice and Kiba was NOT a dog to just lie down and take it "your gonna get it dobe!" he snarled and attacked the blond viciously. Up in the stands his sensei shook her head, knowing that Kiba's temper just landed him in a harmful situation.

Naruto smirk slowly widen into a blood thirsty grin as the dog nin approached him with fast steps, the blades in his hands just hanging as he relaxed, keeping his body light and limber and his fingers lose around the weapon. Blue eyes stared unwaverly at the boy coming closer and closer to him _'now?' _he asked _**'no…not yet kit' **_a voice growled and Naruto waited and waited.

Kiba grinned wildly as he closed in on Naruto the blond not taking a step, thinking he had this in box Kiba hastily took a swipe for Naruto's stomach _**'now kit!' **_ Naruto quickly reacted, his body bending at a impossible angle backwards as he raised one blade, watching in slight fascination as it cut past Kiba's jacket and into his body. The bestial boy stumbled forward as he wrapped a arm around his side, winching as he smelt the scent of blood.

Naruto moved fluently away as Kiba shuddered painfully and bought up the blade to inspect the blood coating its side "hmmm…flesh wound Kiba…are you still going to fight me?" he asked. Kiba growled "I aint quitting that easy" he twirled around ignoring the pain and started in for Naruto, the blond boy dodging every punch and kick with ease as his eye predicted, occasionally lashing out with his blades, catching the dog nin every time but only causing small surface wounds. A growl echoed inside Naruto's mind _**'finish this of Naruto…Gin has the mutt pinned'**_ Naruto smirked and quickly lashed out, sinking his blades deeper and causing more blood to run down Kiba's already bloody form.

Naruto swiped a leg under his and Kiba went down on his back, Naruto's blades directed at his exposed throat. A whimper made Kiba look over to where Akamaru was being pinned down by the black fox, Gin's teeth dangerously close to the dogs throat. Naruto looked down at Kiba with cool eyes "surrender Kiba?" he asked quietly. Kiba kept staring at Akamaru before he slowly raised his hand "I-I surrender" he said hoarsely and the blond pulled away instantly as the protector proclaimed him the winner. The summonings to let go of their pray's before walking over to their master as medic nin's gathered both animal and shinobi. Naruto smiled at them "staying or leaving?" he asked and Gin's ears fell backwards "cant…want to stay with Naruto-sama but cant" he whined. Taidana flipped his tail lazily "I will…someone has to stay to make sure you don't put a senbon in your ass again"

Naruto sputtered as Gin went poof "that was a accident! I didn't remember the trap after the mission" he complained as the fox jumped up onto his shoulder, snorting lightly "and you're a good shinobi" the fox muttered. The blond growled and deactivated his sharingan who had seen every move Kiba had made "yeah yeah you lazy ass fox" he muttered as he walked up the stairs to his team, smirking lightly.

His new life had just started and the world better look out…there was a new player in the game.

* * *

**AN: **oh just so everyone knows, I have actually set no paring for this so everyone can come with suggestions. But I'm not doing either Itachi or Sasuke! No matter how much ya beg and plead there will be no ItaNaru or SasuNaru!…or Sakura, oh gross (shudders) oh and I have a pic of Naruto's seal on my deviant account, check it out! And oh god…my head hurts now

Tattoo/ seal: moonpath-wolf./art/Secrets-seal-94801234


	3. Clone

**Moonwolf: **I'm still not sure about the paring thing but I'm thinking of just bumping into a KakaNaru here to…but I might decided to let Naruto peep around

**Naruto: **what you mean is that I will be kissing a lot of guys right .

**Moonwolf: **XD

_**Demon talk**_

_Mind talk_

* * *

Clone

Naruto walked past everyone with a bored look on his face, like he didn't notice how they were looking at him, some scared, some calculating, others in just calm surprise and acceptance. And then again there were some that were fuming. To be more precise, that would be Sasuke as he watched his blond team mate come over to them like he had no care in the world. That image was put even more to the point when Naruto's shoulders clutched and he yawned.

Taidana was rubbing his muzzle against the blonds throat and a snort escaped him "don't do that…it tickles" he muttered as he stopped beside Kakashi, leaning his back against the wall. The fox snickered but did as told, truthfully Naruto just thought he did it cause he was to lazy to really do anything else. Orochimaru, disguised as the Oto nin's teacher stared at the blond from the other side of the room, licking his lips. The Kyuubi vessel had the sharingan! A powerful one at that and with the combined strength of the demon… he smirked, it seemed that Sasuke just got bumped down from second best to last choice.

The blond was slowly petting Taidana, waiting for the volcano that was Uchiha Sasuke but Sakura beat him to it "N-Naruto where did you learn all that! And how do you have the sharingan?" she shouted. Naruto sighed and turned his eyes to her "why should I tell you that…" Sakura fumed "because a team should trust each other!"

That made Naruto snort, loudly as he pushed away from the wall, a glare fixing on his face "why should I trust a pink banshee that hits me at every wrong word or a sensei that plays favourite out of guilt…why should I trust a power hungry brat" his eyes turned to said brat "who has everyone giving him what he wants on a silver plate…" he murmured. Sasuke had had enough of the blond and aimed a punch at him, Kakashi moved to intercept it but Naruto came before him.

He caught the fist with one of his own hands, clenching it around it "don't…Uchiha if you knows what is best for you then you wont even try again" he said softly. Sasuke sneered "and what would you do huh dobe?" Naruto chuckled and pressed Sasuke's hand until the raven was kneeling on the floor, his face in pain. It was lucky for him that he already had his turn as everyone could hear the bones crack "that's enough Naruto" the Sandaime spoke up.

With a small snort Naruto let him go and moved away, stepping over to the Hokage and his guards instead. Taidana was snoozing on his shoulder "your such a troublesome guy Naruto-sama" he muttered quietly. Naruto just smirked and stopped beside the Hokage, leaning on the rail as he looked bored at the old man "it was highly unnecessary Naruto… you could just avoided it" the man looked slightly irritated . Naruto rolled his eyes "that would just made him mad…and caused a bigger fight…this way I set him in his place and got a few truths out…now about that bet of ours Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed, he really loved Naruto as a grandson but sometimes…Naruto could be a real pain in the ass "yeah yeah… we'll stop by my office after this then you get it…you pain in the ass brat" he muttered, sounding less like a respected Kage and more like a whining grandfather. From his position Kakashi was staring after the blond, a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him from marching over to the blond 'Sensei…I failed you…Naruto…forgive me'

**Later**

The rest of the fights had been…interesting, Naruto thought though Neji and Gaara really did some numbers on Hinata and Lee. Naruto had been amazed at all four of them, the strength they had showed that he had not known that Hinata and Lee wielded and Neji and Gaara…well it had been informative for the chuunin exam he guessed as he walked side by side with the Hokage. The old man had been the only reason he had gotten away from all the questions…for now that was. He sighed and petted the fox hanging on his shoulder "something wrong Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned as he pushed his office door open and the blond shrugged "thinking about what I have to say to the others… I could lie but I'm still in team seven and a lie is going a little to far"

The honoured Hokage chuckled as he sat down behind his desk "that's what you get for hiding… how are you holding up Naruto" he asked as he saw the boy winch and rub his temples. Taidana jumped of and sat by Naruto's feet instead to give the boy a small rest "okay….the sharingan's still a pain though" he grimaced, cursing the council for sealing up the eyes so long ago for him not to reach it.

Sarutobi sighed "you know I'm truly sorry for that…if I had been faster…" Naruto waved it away "its fine… if they hadn't I wouldn't have become the person I am today" he smirked.

The old Hokage shook his head, even as a small smile formed on his face "now in regards of the bet…" he probed, wanting to know what Naruto wanted "I want to be removed from team 7 and go on solo missions…" he said and Sarutobi sighed "I'm not sure I can do that Naruto…your not a chuunin yet and its first then you" he was cut of "after the exam I will be…my skills say I cant be held down" Naruto's blue eyes flashed slightly. The thought of being held down was really bugging him.

The 'professor' of Konoha lent his elbows on the desk, put his hands together, twining his fingers together and closed his eyes, thinking it over. If Naruto went through with the exam he would let him but…he would lose the vital eye that had to keep a eye on the blond…just to be safe. He opened his eyes to look at a bored Naruto looking back at him, cocking a eyebrow "alright…I will remove you from team seven but…" he said quickly when the victories look entered Naruto's eyes "you will not be going on solo missions…. You will have a team mate" he stood up and walked to the window overseeing Konoha.

Naruto's shoulders slumped, he had been hoping he would get some time alone…but one team mate was better then a whole team "alright… I can deal with that" he muttered and stood to join the older one, watching the villagers "do you still want to be Hokage Naruto?" the man beside him questioned softly. The blond sighed "in a way yes… what I really want is acknowledgment. If I just become a powerful shinobi I will be perceived as a treat…but as Hokage" he looked up at Sarutobi with glittering eyes. The man smiled kindly at the boy and patted his head "your father would have been proud…now get, you have places to be" he chuckled as he ruffled those gelled blond spikes.

Naruto made a face before walking away, Taidana following in a lazy pace. He stepped out the door and closed it tightly, Sarutobi sighed "you heard all I presume?" he questioned softly as a black shape appeared in the window. It nodded and waited for orders "then you should be aware that if Naruto passes you will be placed as his team mate… now go back to work" the shape nodded again before disappearing

**Outside the office**

Naruto nodded to the secretary before catching silver shade in the light. His sky eyes Kakashi landed on , standing against the wall and looking straight at him, having waited for the boy to be done with . He sighed before walking away, wanting to go home even as the older man fell in by his side, walking with light steps beside his student. Naruto rolled his eyes "what do you want Kakashi-sensei?" he muttered, thought he had a really strong suspicion about what it would be. It was confirmed when the copy nin tapped his headband over where his eye would be.

The boy stopped and looked at him "…inheritance sensei…and if you want to talk more about it you will come yourself instead of sending a clone" the clone Kakashi sent the boy a sharp look before nodding and walking away, leaving Naruto alone…finally he could go home without anyone knowing where he lived. He sighed to himself and headed towards the shadier parts of Konoha… the slums


	4. Change in the air

**Moonwolf: **like I said I let Naruto peek around…but I'm not making him a whore or anything! what do you guys think of me…

**Naruto: **they think you're a yaoi addict that needs to get back to earth

**Moonwolf:** …shut up or I'll lock you in a closet with Ebuis….

**Naruto: **(has passed out in shock)

* * *

_**Demon talk**_

_Mind talk_

**Change in the air**

Naruto landed with Taidana by the stairs of his apartment, startling the old woman who ran it "ohayo baa-san" he nodded towards the old woman who smiled toothlessly at him "ohayo Naruto…home I see, how did the chuunin match do?" she asked pleasantly. Naruto lips formed a small smile, he liked this old woman…she had never held a grudge against him even though her son had perished in the Kyuubi attack "it went well baa-chan" she nodded "well then, I'll let you go rest Naruto… your most likely tired" her wrinkled eyes smiled as she laughed at him.

Naruto chuckled and nodded "call me if you need help Emi-baa-chan" he threw over his shoulder as he started the steps up to his apartment, Taidana following silently. Usually he would bounce his way up if he was not to tired from training but today he walked calmly, he had no need to pretend to me something he wasn't "you should really get new clothes, Naruto" the fox wrinkled its muzzled at the boy. Naruto smirked down at the fox as he unlocked his door "who says I don't already have…I just don't use it to the dobe performance" he shrugged.

Taidana sighed and walked in now that the door was being held open for him "you actually managed to get the shop to sell you clothes?…that were not orange?" he asked. Naruto nodded "had to use a really good heng and say I was shopping for my kid…but I managed" he chuckled as he threw the orange jacket into a corner the moment he was inside and had locket the door behind him. He then got his sandals of before putting his headband gently on a table in the hall. The headband from Iruka was one of the few things he really cherished along with a few other items he kept hidden from those who would…'visit' him.

Naruto sighed and stretched his hands over his head as Taidana made himself at home on the dark green, worn couch that Naruto had "if it wasn't for the fact that that couch was old I would tell you to get the hell of it…." he muttered. Taidana snorted as his eyes idly followed the blond moves "that and its as good as destroyed…all the left back leg needs it's a good thump…" the red muttered. Naruto shrugged "baggers cant be choosers…. " was all he said before heading into his bedroom, going over to the closet.

He stopped in front of the doors and stared at it slightly, not really believing he was finally doing this. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the handle, smirking lightly when it said click, then he opened it, staring at the clothes that he had wanted to wear for so long. He pulled out the clothes slowly, holding them up for his eyes before laying them down on a chair for the next day… he almost couldn't wait.

Taidana looked at the human through heavily lidded eyes "you should have a mate…" he said bluntly and Naruto rolled his eyes "aren't you blunt?" he muttered as he grabbed a pair of scissors and a tube of something before heading over to the bathroom. Taidana just yawned and followed after, sitting his ass down "what you except? Roses and candle light?" he asked, his voice heavily laded with sarcasm, raising a foxy eyebrow when Naruto started to run water through his hair from the sink "what are you doing by the way?" he asked, curiously.

Naruto smirked and cupped some water in his hand before throwing it towards Taidana who yelped and jumped out of the way "hoy! What was that for?" he growled. Naruto chuckled "that's for telling everyone for the incident with the senbon's…" both the fox on the outside and inside chuckled at the memory of Naruto walking around like a porcupine. Naruto turned back to the sink and ran some more water thought his hair before grabbing a somewhat clean towel to dry "as to what I'm doing…well I guessed it was time with a change" he smirked as he grabbed the scissor he had laid down when he started to rinse his hair for gel.

Kyuubi rumbled inside of him in satisfaction as he snipped of the first golden hair strands. Taidana smirked to "sooo…no more gelled spikes?" he asked and Naruto nodded, change was well on its way it seemed.

_**Morning**_

Naruto shifted lightly and checked one last time in the mirror if he looked like he wanted and had everything.

For some reason he felt nervous… let see blond, blue and red? Check.

Hair falling slightly into his eyes thought in different length all the way? Check. Clothes and weapons on right? Check.

He nodded in satisfied and looked down on the fox by his side when he snorted "relax…you look quite catching like that" he muttered. Naruto shoot the small fox a grateful smile that he only responded to by rolling his eyes even as he smiled a fox smile. Naruto decided to take it calmly, not let anyone see a chinch in his armour…and beside he had to check on the old lady and deliver his pay for the apartment.

Down the steps instead of taking the roof and knocking on the door. The door went open and Emi-baa gaped at Naruto before summing herself "my my my…had I been sixty years younger Naruto and I wouldn't think twice about jumping you" she chortled. Naruto chuckled "I'll take that as a complement…here my pay for the month" he handed over a envelope that she took smiling. She used to check the amount before when he younger but it seemed she trusted him to do it himself now "you don't need any help do you? …Kakashi sensei is always late so I have good time to help out"

Emi laughed in her old wheezy voice and nodded "if you don't mind helping a old woman…I have a leak in the sink but my knees are to old to bend like that anymore…" she sighed. Naruto nodded, dismissed Taidana to go where he wanted and followed her to the kitchen sink, frowning lightly when he saw the puddle "you should have called me…I wouldn't have minded" he muttered before getting to work.

It had taken him over a hour to get to the problem and fix it, but it was worth it as the old woman gave him a hug and handed him back a few of the money notes "you really don't have to…" Emi broke him of "oh don't say that…you already live sparsely enough as it is and had I called help it would have been more expensive" she ushered him out "now go…get you have a team to meet no?" she smiled at him.

Naruto smiled slightly before blanking his expression as he headed towards where team seven usually meet _'Kakashi-sensei should be right around the corner to…'_ he thought to himself and felt a responding snort in his mind **'knowing that guy he's most likely watching Uchiha-teme and the pink banshee getting more and more frustrated' **Kyuubi snickered in his mind. Naruto to would have snickered if it wasn't for that fact that he was trying to seem like he didn't care to all the people that walked past him, staring.

And boy did they have reason to stare. A dark green, skin tight turtle neck with cut of sleeves, both his arms were covered in bandages, the right arm was still bandaged up but only his upper arm where he had a senbon holster. His left was to bandaged up as he had his Konoha symbol there. His hair hung lose and slightly into his face as he had clipped all of his hair in different length and dyed the tips red and blue, some of it framing his face as he let it hung lose and not gelled it like he used to. He wore baggy cargo pants in a dark red shading with lots of pockets for different things, scrolls, weapons, medic kit, pen and paper and such and a black belt around where he had his blades in full view along with his shinobi pouch. His right tight was also bandaged as he had his Kunai holster there. And to top it all of Naruto had a silver hop in his left ear.

Now he could no longer be recon as a orange fluff ball and what people had thought to be baby fat still lingering on the boy was now defined as well developed muscles. It caused quite a few to drool even thought they could see that this was the Kyuubi keeper…well for the older generation that was, the younger didn't know about it.

Naruto would have snorted it wasn't for the fact that he was really trying to keep a bland mask as he closed in on team seven's training ground, raising one golden eyebrow slowly when he heard arguing "oh come on, I'm sure he'll be here soon!" that was Kiba, Naruto smirked to himself. It seemed that the dog nin was still sore about losing if the growl in his voice had anything to say. Sakura took up "I'm just saying its unusual for Naruto to be late!….and even more unusual for Kakashi-sensei to actually come on time"….Kakashi-sensei had come on time?

A snort was heard "only reason he came in time was because Kurenai threaten to burn his book" the blond could identify this voice as Asuma-sensei. A sigh "alright I'll go get him so we can get started" Kakashi-sensei. Naruto snorted to himself and rested against a three trunk when he came close enough for the others to see, thought none of them seemed to notice him a first "no need Kakashi-sensei…I'm already here" he smirked, truly amused by the response he got


	5. Jin sensei

**Moonwolf: **Finally! gah I cant belive it took me this long...I'm so sorry guys but I been real busy and I have some stuff going on and...yeah, lets just say its been exstreme and leave it at that...enjoy

_**Demon talk**_

_Mind talk_

* * *

**Jin sensei!**

The whole gang froze up, people going as far as dropping the things they were holding (later Chouji would bemoaned the dirt that had managed to come into his chip bag… thought he ate them anyhow) Naruto snorted as he examined the gaping faces and wide eyes…wait a moment was that small steam of blood coming from Sasuke's nose?

"**He likes you kit…finds you fucking arousing even"** the Kyuubi snickered inside Naruto's mind while supplying images. Mentally Naruto gagged at them and gave the great fox the finger as he casually moved away from the three and moved up to the others. Hinata fainted as he winked at her when he passed thought she was lucky that Kurenai caught her, or the Hyuuga would suffer a concussion "soo…what's this? Team gathering?" Naruto asked as he stopped in front of Kakashi-sensei. The other genins were still staring at him, well except Lee who was doing some…manly tearing with Gai…creepy. Thought how some of them were staring at Naruto was creepy to.

Sakura was blushing at him, Kiba was actually drooling, Shikamaru was awake and wide eyed, Chouji had lost his chip bag and was staring at Naruto's hair, Ino had a scheming sort of look as she glanced between Sasuke and Naruto. Shino still had half his face hidden but Naruto could vaguely see a slight blush on his face, Hinata was passed out, the Tenten girl was measuring him up and nodding now and then, Neji had just rolled his eyes and turned away. What Naruto wasn't studying was the sensei's…

Kurenai was blinking rapidly behind his back, remembering another blond she had often seen pictures of. Asuma had lost his cig as he noticed how well-defined Naruto had become…this was not the puffy midget he remembered being in the Hokage office reeking havoc on everyone. Kakashi on the other hand…behind his mask he was drooling at the image Naruto presented, he of course didn't show it outwards and only managed to lose his book in his shock.

Asuma was the one to answer "well in a way…Hokage-sama found it would be nice to gather the genins from Konoha and let them have a nice time together" Gai and Lee was in the background shouting about the Hokage's spirit of youth as Naruto stared slightly bored at him "oh…not interested" he said dully, freezing the others that were chatting softly together.

Kakashi cleared his throat "sorry Naruto but you have to be…" he eye smiled "Hokage's order" Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah yeah I know, but still not interested" he said as he dropped down on the ground, waiting for instructions. Kakashi sighed and let Kurenai take over, being as she knew more about this thing that he did "alright, listen up everyone" she called out clearly, letting the genins gather around her and the other jounin's (well that was when Gai decided to join them after being hit on the head by Asuma) she looked over them with a small smile "Hokage-sama has decided that as we" at this she pointed to the jounin's "were to make our teams get together" she chuckled softly.

Neji raised a eyebrow "and why is this?" he asked coldly. Kurenai just shot him a charming smile "the Hokage feels it is important to promote team work between the teams, therefore he has given us a joint mission for two days, we will be leaving as soon as everyone has gather their things, meet at the vest gate" she smiled cheerfully. Then all four jounin's went poof. Naruto sighed "what a waste…" he grumbled and got up, brushing of his pants.

Sakura approached him from behind, a soft blush on her face "N-Naruto?" she asked quietly as he started to walk away "what?" he asked, turning around to face the pinkette. Sakura folded her hands behind her back and choose her words carefully as she remembered the chuunin exam "I was just wondering… errg your clothes?" she tried to smile at him.

Everyone else who was on their way to pack stopped to listen. Naruto raised his eyebrows and shrugged "it was time for a change…I rather say this sooths me better" he smirked at her **"she thinks so to"** Kyuubi howled inside his mind, the fox demon nursing a stitch in his side from all the laughing. Sakura nodded slowly as Inner Sakura started a rant on all the thinks she could think of doing with Naruto…some of them very graphic things that made the girl go bright red like Hinata..

Naruto turned back and slowly started to trail towards the gate where they were going to meet the jounin's, humming tuneless. He didn't need to pack as he already had everything in his scrolls and only had to summon it to him…hmm he should perhaps to that now… He shrugged and bought up a scroll from a pocket on the left side of his pants and carefully channelled his chakra into it, ignoring everyone as he moved down the streets. A small poof and in his hands was a packed bag, slightly old and worn but still looking okay in the green-grey colour. Naruto himself had stitched a fox paw and the Konoha swirl onto it with a clear leafy green tread long ago when Iruka had given him the bag.

He casually slung the bag over his shoulder and shifted it until the bag was resting in the small of Naruto's bag, out of the way should he need his hands yet perfectly available should he need something from it. All he would have to do was shift his shoulder slightly.

The blond raised a eyebrow as he noticed the four jounin's already waiting at the gate and snorted to himself, it had obviously been planned before the genins knew anything "so…where are we going?" he asked before any of them could question him. Kakashi gave a long suffering sigh and stared at Asuma "I told you he be ready…pay up" he said, holding a hand out towards the smoking jounin. Asuma grumbled and handed over a few bucks "yeah yeah, and to answer your question kid we are heading to a smaller village not that far from here called Aoiro Hebun or" Naruto cut him of a slight smile on his lips "Blue Heaven, I know the place" the he actually chuckled softly.

Gai looked shocked "you know the town! it's a most unyouthful place!" Naruto stopped listening to Gai as Kakashi spoke up "as much as I dislike agreeing with Gai…he's right, Naruto that's not really a nice place" he measured Naruto silently with his one eye, demanding answers. Naruto shrugged "I have a friend there…reminds me could I stop for a personal visit there?" the jounin's (well the sane ones that weren't shouting around, cough Gai cough) traded looks before agreeing "alright…but you have to have your team with you" Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded with a sigh, suspecting something like that. The rest of the genins were finally starting to arrive so he settled down, letting the jounin's explain where they were going. He couldn't help smiling slightly though, he was finally going to see her again

--

Sakura shifted uncomfortable as they followed Naruto to the smith house, a faint trace of smoke rising from the chimney, after the mission was done for the day each team was allowed to do as they wanted and since no one else had anything to do in team seven Kakashi had let Naruto do his personal visit. Sakura studied the house as they neared it, One part of the house looked normal, wooden and nice with a red coat of paint that looked pretty recent while the other side was different. Seven meters with three pillars between to support the roof, all of it had layers of ash on it Sakura could see. 'Inside' (Sakura used the term lightly as there was really only a roof with no walls) you could see a large oven that glowed softly, a blowing instrument to keep it alive and warm. Sakura could also see two anvils standing there, a water barrel and lots of other tools she could hardly name. On the walls hung weapons and tools, obviously a slight display for a customer should they find something of interest and far far in the back was a curtain that cut of to a room Sakura guessed.

On one of the wooden beams hung a sign, the black letters clear as the sun in the sky 'closed' but Naruto just continued forward "Naruto I don't think you should disturb…" the blond just shoot her a look and Sakura shut up. Kakashi gave a eye smile at the girl "ah I'm sure Naruto knows what he's doing Sakura" Sasuke said nothing, choosing to brood and be emo in silence as he planned how to kill Itachi…and how to give Naruto a whooping.

Naruto knocked on the black dusted wood support pillar of the smith, grinning slightly as a curse from the backrooms cut the air and metal things falling on the floor sounded, then came a bang "oh bloody effing hell!" a woman tore out of a curtain in the back, smoke trailing out after her as she had black spots of ash in her face and hair and all over her clothes. The first thing you noticed after that was the brown leather apron she wore over her clothes, which seemed to be in a dark shade and cut of right above her elbows, leaving her arms free. You could see faint burning scars under the grime. Speaking of grim, her face was so when she neared them "alright who's the bloody idiot that cant read? Hmm it says clo…" she froze lightly, staring at Naruto before snorting and spitting into the melting fire. It hissed loudly.

Rubbing the back of a gloved hand against her forehead she lent against a anvil that had seen better days, you could really see that the woman wasn't that tall. She had managed to smear the ash even more across her face with her move but she seemed not to mind it "Uzumaki Naruto…I was wondering when I be seeing you again…so what do you need?" she asked casually, crossing her arms in front of her chest. In the dark of the smith you couldn't really pin point what her colours were or any special facial trait.

Naruto smiled at the woman, unlike this wide grins before or the small ones that he had given until now this one was a genuine one "oh I was just in the neighbourhood… thought I could drop by" he chuckled when the woman snorted "cut the crap Naruto… what are you here really for? New daggers? Need your old ones fixed? Or is it something interlay else?" she had yet to step out of the shadowy places. Naruto sighed and knelt down on the floor

"Jin no dana, please…take me on as your student for the remainder of the chuunin exam" Naruto begged softly, his forehead pressed against the ashy floor of Sato Jin workshop. His team mates could only stare in wonder at how submissive the new Naruto had become with this short statue woman. Jin stared at Naruto, her arms still crossed over her chest "I never taken a student before…don't expect much…" Naruto raised his head slightly to look at her "and don't think I will only teach you how to be a shinobi…remember this Naruto…once you are under my rule you will obey me" she hade a hard glint in her eyes that could be seen even in the shadows.

Naruto nodded carefully "I can at anytime terminate teaching you…the rules for this is simple thought, if you disobey me, if you dub my decisions, act disrespectful or if you complain over the working load, then its over, can you follow these rules?" her voice was soft but there was steel underneath, this was a woman that excepted to be followed. Naruto nodded again and slowly stood up, not caring that his clothes were covered in dust and ash as he watched Jin stroke her gloved hands over the tools laying on the anvil "I guess…this means I have to come to Konoha…" she sighed. Naruto said nothing, letting her take her goodbye with her home.

Jin suddenly snorted very unladylike and turned to Naruto "okay brat, as you're my…student" her lips curled "you'll help me pack up" she picked up a bag and threw it at Naruto, who caught easily "fill that one with good hammers and pinchers…no cracked or ruined ones" she said shortly. Then she went behind the black curtain in the back, leaving only team seven in the workshop.

Naruto chuckled soundlessly and stood up, gathering the things she had asked for "that went easier then I thought…I was at lest thinking she fight me" he muttered. Kakashi cleared his throat "Naruto… a explanation please" he sounded very bored behind his book and mask. That was act as Kakashi's mind was working in hundred different directions at once. Who was this woman that Naruto, this new one seemed to trust enough to ask her to be his sensei, to even show her a unprotected neck and back?

Naruto hummed "she's my friend, the person who made my daggers, now my sensei and the only person except Iruka and jijii-chan that I really trust" that stung Kakashi slightly. But he hid it underneath his mask "and her name?" he asked but it was not Naruto who answered "To my friends I'm Sato no Jin but to my customers I'm Rai, the greatest smith in the world" she was standing in the door opening, a bag slung over her shoulder, very alike how Naruto had done with his in the beginning. Kakashi's eye went wide "Rai the smith?…The Rai?" Jin smirked slightly and took the bag from Naruto with all her tools and zipped it shut, finally stepping out in the light. Her eyes were a dark shade of honey brown as her hair was a even darker shade, perhaps mahogany. It was difficult to see with all the ash in her hair as it was gathered in a very short ponytail to keep it out of her face as she worked.

"The one and only" she scuffed at Kakashi's struck face "what? Hard to believe a shrimp like me could be a smith?" she smirked slightly and waved for Naruto to follow her, leaving her smith alone. She had friends to take care of it and beside…it was about time for her to return home…to Konoha.

* * *

AN: I know I know I know…a lot about my OC character Jin…oh reminds me I have a drawing of her in my scraps in the DA account. Check her out if your curious, I left a link to my acount on my profile, right at the end


	6. Outosan

**Moonwolf: **yeah….not a very exciting chapter…BUT KEEP BELIFE MY FRIENDS! The next one will XD

**Demon talk**  
_Mind talk_

* * *

**Outo-san?**

The walk/run back to Konoha was….awkward to say the least. Naruto kept close to his new sensei, Jin as she ran upfront in a parallel line with Asuma, behind them came his team followed by Kurenai and her team with team Gai following close and then last came Naruto's team with Kakashi in the back.

No one seemed to know what to talk about with a new person in their mist and Jin was satisfied with not talking with them. Naruto on the other hand wanted the people around to get to know her, he had a feeling it was important with Jin being who she was…and who her father might be. He gave a blast of chakra to catch up with her "Jin-dana" she cut him of "sensei…I'm not your master Naruto as I wont be teaching you smiting" she looked at him while keeping up. The blond was slightly amazed that the woman could move as fast and silently as she did with her iron clad boots "now what did you want?" she asked.

Naruto swallowed, knowing that the others were listening in on what the two were talking about. Jin looked slightly irritated as her neck short hair flowed in the air, ash still mixed in it. She had only taken time to get rid of her leather apron before saying she was ready, she didn't really look like the nicest person in the world but for someone who knew her… well Naruto could tell she was just tired "I was wondering if you could take a look at my daggers…I think one might need fixing" Jin sighed and nodded "hand them over" she said wearily.

Naruto quickly grabbed the daggers hanging from his belt and handed them over to her, her glove covered hands handling them with confidence that came from year after year of checking different kinds of weapons. Asuma shifted his running a little closer to them as she kept up while still looking at the daggers "you a smith then?" he asked and she nodded mutely, twisting one of the daggers in the air in front of her before weighing it in her hands, a frown on her face. Asuma sucked on his unlit cigarette "any good?" Jin smirked as she handed Naruto back his fox daggers "good enough for my line" she said and in the back Kakashi snorted.

Asuma sent him a confused look before returning his eyes to her "well could you have a look at one of my trench knives?" he asked. Last time he used them a missing nin had managed to take a chip out of it, damn bastard. Jin grumbled but held out her hand and Asuma took the hint and quickly handed over the blade.

Jin raised a eyebrow as she stared at the thing "you can never use this again…its destroyed" she said simply and handed it back. Asuma frowned "its only a chip…it could be fix" Jin cut him of "you could but the blade is weakened and it will throw of the weight of it, that again will throw of how well you will judge a cut…you need new ones" that was all she said.

Then she went quiet again, seemingly to concentrate on her own steps and breathing. In all reality she was having a internal battle about going back to Konoha but that was nobody's business…well for now.

It took them five hours of running to get to Konoha's gates, everyone feeling slightly awkward and tired but happy to be home. Well most of them, Jin was making a displeased grimace as she stared up to the Hokage heads, waiting for her papers to be checked. Naruto laid his hand on her elbow and smiled at her "relax sensei, I'm sure there wont be any problems"

Jin shoot him a tight but grateful smile as the chuunin was checking her pass to something, frowning lightly "errg miss. Sato I" Jin cut him of "one my name is Jin…not Sato and two I'm going to the Hokage tower anyhow so their wont be a need to escort me there" she snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. The spiky haired chuunin sucked on his teeth "well…if the jounin's here would take you…" he looked at them. Kakashi gave a lazy nod "sure…we are all heading there anyhow" he said.

The chuunin nodded and let them pass. Kurenai used to get close to the other woman "what was all that about?" she asked. Jin lips pulled into a thin line as she stared straight ahead, she recognised any attempts on information gathering but she decided to indulge them…for now "Hokage-sama has …special interests in me, my guess would be he wants to be informed the moment I returned" she fell silent after that, concentrating on keeping her feet walking towards the big building and not running away.

Naruto looked at her concerned. He could see the struggle in her body even if it didn't tense up as they stepped through the doors of the Hokage building, he could see the muscles around her eyes tensing as the were admitted into the office and he noticed how she choose the shadows that would hide her face.

The Hokage stamped the last letter on his desk with a sigh as he looked up at them "I finally got it done…but I bet you in ten minutes someone are going to come with more papers" his tired face reverted into a smile "now report?" he asked. Kurenai stepped forward to tell how their work had gone, how most of the genins seemed to get along and go with the mission. Then came the report that Naruto taken someone back with him.

Naruto stepped forward then "Hokage-sama it is true I have taken someone with me back from but she is to be my sensei and I swear! She would never be a treat to the village" Sarutobi raised a eyebrow at how sure Naruto was talking about his new sensei and waved him to continue "she is one of the best to train me right now…she'll pull out all my potentials and run me to the ground to get me to use them…she IS the best, she wont chain me up to one thing or keep me down regardless… she'll show everyone who I can be" beside the Hokage Iruka could only smile at how much Naruto seemed to respect this person, it was good for Naruto to have someone.

The old Hokage chuckled and sucked on his pipe " and who might this mighty sensei be then Naruto?" Jin stepped out of the shadows to silently lay her hand on Naruto's shoulder, staring at Sarutobi. The old man's eyes went wide as his pipe fell from limp fingers and onto his desk, spilling tobacco ashes all over "Jin…" he whispered in disbelief. She nodded slowly "ohayo…Otou-san" she said quietly.

Time seemed to freeze, stilling even the shadows in the office. Asuma was staring at Jin, the one word repeating in his mind 'Otou-san'

"I think you know her well Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke up quietly. Jin was mentally screaming, wanting to run away but relying on her ANBU training to keep her there…and that warm body under her hand. Naruto… her little Naruto.

Sarutobi stood up slowly and moved around the desk, quickly moving over to stare at her, to make sure that this was truly his daughter "Jin… your back" he whispered. Jin shrugged "Naruto convinced me, after all…he is one of the few people in the world I care about" that made the old man flinch. Naruto frowned "Jin-sensei" there was a slight scolding tone in his voice that made Jin sigh "look…if anyone of you want to contact me I'll be in the training grounds" with that she poofed away.

The old man let loose a breath and walked back to his desk, putting shaky hands on it "I didn't just get her back to Konoha to train me jijii-chan…I'm giving you a new chance, don't blow it this time" Naruto said quietly. Sarutobi looked over his shoulder at the young blond and gave him a shaky smile "thank you…Naruto…you are all dismissed" he said as he slid back behind his desk and down in his chair.

Everyone left except Asuma who was staring at his father, the old man stared back.

--

Jin was lounging in training ground 46, her old haunt that she used to be with her team mates and sensei. Her lips tighten at the remembrance of her sensei as she stared up into the sky, perhaps it was time to visit her team mates?

"There you are sensei! You really should have told me where you were going" Naruto was huffing as he sat down beside her laying form. Jin just smirked "you have a nose, you can smell your way" she said sitting up, Naruto just rolled his eyes "alright but I want to start training now Jin-sensei so what am I to do?" he asked. Jin tapped her lip with one finger. On one hand she really wanted to know what Naruto could do…but on the other hand she also wanted to wash off all the ash on her and change into proper training clothes "well…I want to know what you can do…lets start with endurance" she nodded to herself and stood up.

Naruto to stood up, eyebrows raised "alright…" he murmured twitching slightly when Jin gained a sadistic look "okay brat, I want you to start up with four runs around Konoha village, fifty sits up, fifty jumping jacks while wearing these" she threw two kunai's on the ground.

Naruto stared at them "weighted? " he asked twitching hard. She just nodded with a smirk "fifty kg I thought I should take it easy since you haven't worn them before. When your done…come find me, that way I know how good you are at tracking so you should take note of what time you start looking for me" she chuckled as she started to walk away, leaving Naruto staring at the kunai's "…I'm fucked" he whispered.

--

Sweat was pouring down Naruto's temples as he continued with his fifteen sit up, having managed to run around Konoha in two hours and half a hour doing jumping jacks. Now he just had to do the sit ups before he finally get to have a break, gods he was tired.

The worse thing was that he knew he was being watched, one being obvious as Kakashi was sitting not far from him with a big grin on his face. What did the pervert want with him?


End file.
